Hidden yolk
by Spindelhona
Summary: <html><head></head>Inside all bland boiled eggs, there's hidden yolk. But once eaten it's forever gone. Still, its the very core of things for a reason. Now as the world turns to flame, Kakashi can't help but ask himself: Was it worth it? A KakaSakufic I had to write so I can get my schoolwork done.</html>


Neither of the two could pinpoint the exact moment everything changed. It had been a slippery slope, slowly twisting and turning rigid emotions and relations until it all became a brave new world within the old one; the hidden golden yolk in an otherwise bland egg. And, as a yolk, it might never develop further; never grow, expand and perhaps lay a pathway for the future. No, a yolk cannot grow. Once enjoyed forever gone, but oh, wasn't the taste worth it?

Hatake Kakashi had divided feelings about it were he sat, guarding Haruno Sakura while awaiting an uncertain future. Knowing one of the futures wouldn't let him live. Knowing the other wouldn't let him keep this hidden treasure of his. Carefully putting Sakura in a somewhat more comfortable position despite his own body achingly yearning for painkillers and rest, Kakashi made sure to not let his hands linger where they should not. He did not even let his fingers caress her pale cheek. He knew he was watched. The sage of the six paths was still with them, seemingly focused inwards with his links to his two chosen ones. But he and Kakashi both knew that in a way, Sakura holds the key to the outcome.

Naruto has promised her to bring Sasuke back and will do everything in his power to make it so, because he loves her.

Sasuke claims to be indifferent about her yet wavers between wanting to kill her and wanting her alive. Neither can be described as being indifferent. And it bothers him more that he wants to admit, but his bond with Naruto wouldn't be as solid without her. Half of Naruto's stubborn attempts of "saving" him stems from Sakura's feelings, not his own.

Thinking about the role Sakura had had to play for oh, too long a time, Kakashi felt frustrated for both his and her sake. Right now she was caught in a genjutsu he had no power stopping, and knowing Sasuke, he had left her dying a thousand deaths all by his hands. Kakashi had since long learnt his lesson; whenever he felt that something was too cruel to be done, he could count on Sasuke to do it. And Sakua knew too. She knew, and that's why Kakashi couldn't help but feeling both pity and contempt at her outburst towards the disturbed last (for real this time) Uchiha. In relations to their hidden world, that speech had been so out of place, so far from their preferred truth… but Sakura was a kuinochi and knew when and how to play the game.

This was all a part of the act. And the sage was not to know.

Such a reckless and selfish act…

It began somehow with Hinata confessing her love for Naruto. Not that anything happened afterwards; Hinata and Naruto both considered themselves too young to try out a serious relationship even if their feelings were mutual… which they weren't. Naruto still held a flame for Sakura, or rather, his idea of "Sakura in love with Naruto". In Naruto's mind, the fawning she had done over Sasuke as a child would now be bestowed upon himself and they would both rejoice in his magnificence.

It wasn't quite the pure love Hinata had for Naruto, but it was something and it was in the way. But nevertheless, Naruto began to entertain the idea that he might end up with someone else than Sakura, something that hadn't crossed his mind before but now seemed a well-enough pastime to ponder about. Odd silence-filled moments while eating, resting, going about daily works would suddenly be broken by a half-whispered: "Hinata-chan, huh?" and nothing more. But it was there, and along with it, less hopeful date-suggestions towards Sakura. That in particular was something Kakashi took notice of. Not that he'd ever let it on, because that was before Sakura began her shifting. His on the other hand began way earlier, budding in the sensei – pupil relations even from when Sakura was but a child.

But Kakashi wasn't attracted to her by then, not even a bit. He wasn't even all that impressed by her as a woman-to-be; she was too much of a crybaby, too soon to give up and to fast dwindling when finally trying. And yet he had a soft spot for her, some kind of mushy and yet patronizing feeling that made him pat her head and utter false nilly-willy comforts despite knowing first-hand himself that life was indeed cruel and wouldn't fix itself on its own…or even with help.

But that feeling was a start. And from that, when Sakura parted from his guidance without a word, Kakashi slowly began to grow new feelings. The smarting slap of rejection came first. It was no secret that Sasuke was Kakashi's primary pupil because of their similarities. Naruto came second (bijuu and all that), and Sakura… simply was there. And then she wasn't, because just like her teammates Sakura went on ahead and chose another sensei. Despite understanding all her motives, Kakashi couldn't help but feeling slightly put off about it all. That's why he turned to other activities and missions, pushing away all thoughts of his old students for another year or two.

So he did not fake his total and utter surprise at Sakura's strength during the second bell test. Because during those years, he and Sakura had just made small talk if even that; mostly he got his reports from Tsunade. The goal was for team 7 to reunite in time after all so Kakashi needed to keep half an eye on the girl. Maybe he should have kept two.

But what tugged at his heart the most was both Sakura's and Naruto's reaction at his words about Sasuke. Both fell in an immediate slump; hardly worthy of ninjas. But the sight of the two of then embedded itself in his mind.

Naruto he could understand. Sasuke was his frenemy, his rival and encourager in one. And Naruto in himself refused to let go of any good feelings he once had obtained and would rather die than let his friend become someone he had to hate. It was a dangerous path, but understandable.

But Sakura?

She had been but a girl when Sasuke left. Infatuated, yes, but only towards superficial things; face, status, skill. Nothing about Sasuke as a person. So how could she still be so depressed?

In that moment, Kakashi saw his first glance of Sakura's true self; a girl who wholeheartedly _loved_. Not an idea, not an ideal, but a person with flaws and even hateful aspects.

A pure kind of love.

It was beautiful.

But it took a long time for Kakashi to realize the depth of his admiration for Sakura, and even more growing up on her part before that admiration paired off with attraction. And the latter part was actually Sakura herself that initiated.

It started during training. Sakura, as a medic, wasn't actually supposed to be at the battlefront. But Sakura as Tsunade's apprentice needed to make an impression. And Sakura as the third member of team Kakashi demanded it of herself; especially since their filler-member turned friend, Sai, turned out to be just as awesome as Naruto and Sasuke in his own way.

Sakura staying back and just attend to injuries? HELL NO!

So they sparred. Much of Sakura's training had to be done on her own; focusing chackra and letting it out in explosive force wasn't something she should aim at friends, but taijustu was doable. And with it, the necessary stretching.

The stretching Sakura somehow managed to turn into body display.

The first times, Kakashi thought he imagined things. The way Sakura purposefully posed in his line of vision, stretching in ways that emphasized her womanly curves; surely it was just by chance…? The fault must lie within him; he was the one turning a perfectly reasonable action into something alluring.

But then he noticed it only happened when it was the two of them. And then he caught Sakura glancing towards him while doing it. To see if he watched. And indeed, he did. And that's when that soft spot for Sakura got filled with a newfound flame.

_Desire. _

It had been many awkward moments and interrupted, mumbled and jumbled conversations before they understood one another. Kakashi, being a man, thought Sakura was just experimenting with flirting in a safe way; who'd expect their team leader to take any sexual advantages of a team member? He had gently tried to point out the inappropriateness of her actions. When that didn't help, he had tried to avoid her…while still watching over her himself, in secret. But it was during a mission everything fell into place. That's when Sakura told him her truth and Kakashi in turn could admit his.

Sakura truly loved Sasuke; but the same was she truly loved Naruto. Not quite as a brother, but neither as a lover. It was a love that was hard to describe because they weren't related nor in love, but forever bonded to each other. The fact that she was a woman kept interfering with the balance; thoughts of coupling and couples always came in to mind when boys and girls get paired off, especially with Sakura previously openly confessing her love for Sasuke and Naruto in turn confessing his love for her.

Hadn't Kakashi himself had a similar experience with Rin and Obito?

Yes. Yes, he had.

But her love for Kakashi was different, as was her bond. He was a part of their sad cycle of friendship and despair, but he wasn't involved in it, unless he himself chose to be so. And he had so many loveable qualities, yet even more annoying ones. Like the way he always watched over her. Like the way she knew he thought of her and yet he never took action.

Like the way when she finally found a way to let him know, he fled.

Sitting back against the rock with his hand carefully NOT grasping Sakura's, Kakashi thought back on those early days of their hidden relationship. So many emotions bursting forth, years of impressions toppling over one another and finally culmination in the vision of Sakura, baring her heart and a few weeks later her body for him to see.

It had been amazing.

Not the sex, though. No, not in the beginning. He was a full grown man with a lot of experience; he really did read the Icha-Icha series for the plot, because nothing of the perverted stuff was new to him. But Sakura's body was, and it takes time to learn to know one another. Most of all, he wanted her to feel free with him, and that took time. But it was worth it. So worth it.

She had made him feel so _loved…._

When it was decided that Sasuke should be killed, Ino cried a river. Her love was as true as Sakura's even though her personality was different; they showed and lived out love vastly different from each other. But Sakura hadn't cried. No, she hardened.

Because by then, she was already Kakashi's.

But even so, her true love for both Sasuke and Naruto forced her to try to resolve their cycle. While she professed her love for Naruto Kakashi stood disgusted and had to keep his anger and jealousy back, because despite his feelings a part of him could see the merit in her plan. Naruto's rejection was still very welcomed, though.

And then she went ahead and took out her own team in order to kill Sasuke herself.

Even to this day, Kakashi could not remember anytime he had ever run as fast as then.

Sitting there, waiting for Naruto to kill Sasuke or the other way around (heck, perhaps both would die), Kakashi still feel his heart beat too fast from the memory of seeing Sasuke's hand slash towards Sakura's unguarded body. Their conversation at the time had not displayed their true emotions, but they knew. And just as Kakashi wouldn't let Sakura be killed, Sakura wouldn't let Kakashi die.

It was after that incident they began to migrate towards each other even when on duty.

Kakashi sighed. No matter the outcome, the cat was probably out of the bag by now. The sage of the six paths had hinted as much with his "Love is a complicated thing…" They were a team, yes. But how to explain the fact that he and Sakura always, always ended up saving one another? How to explain the fact that Kakashi himself wasn't able to voice his opinion because of his pain, but when speaking on Sakura's behalf, he not only had the strength but also the words. And their closeness. Sakura catching him, holding him up, him leaning on her without a doubt; all sings of familiarity with each other.

Yep, the cat was out of the bag, alright.

It had been a slippery slope and afore this day's end, everything would go up in flames in one way or another. Discreetly, Kakashi reached for and grabbed Sakura's hand.

Silently, the sage smiled.


End file.
